


Religiously

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothers, Cock Worship, Double Drabble, Incest, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Klaus gives Elijah a worshipful blow job.





	Religiously

Klaus’ eyes were eager and awed as they focused on Elijah’s cock. It was always a freshly breathtaking sight, as though Klaus was witnessing its glory anew each time. Though he had long ago memorized its every detail, Klaus never tired of examining it. He reached out and took it gingerly into his hand. He dropped to his knees and brought his face close to it. He ran his fingertips all over the firm flesh, studying it. He opened his mouth and lapped at the head, tasting the silky skin, then licked his way around the shaft, covering every spot, exploring every edge and curve with the tip of his tongue.

Eventually, Klaus slid his mouth onto it with reverence. Elijah worked a hand into Klaus’ hair. Klaus began to bob his head slowly, shallowly, making soft hungry sounds around Elijah’s hardness and hoping his brother would grab his head and fuck his face.

“Niklaus,” Elijah groaned, then grasped fistfuls of Klaus’ curls and began to thrust into his mouth. His hips pistoned faster and faster, his erection gliding along the bed of Klaus’ tongue, and when Elijah spilled his sacred seed down Klaus’ welcoming throat, Klaus felt utterly holy.


End file.
